A conventional golf putter typically includes a shaft attached to a putter head configured for putting a golf ball resting on a putting surface with the goal of putting the golf ball into a hole of a green. After the golfer has completed putting the golf ball, strenuous physical activity by the golfer may be required to retrieve the golf ball from either the hole or the putting surface. As such, the golfer may have to continuously bend over and/or kneel down to retrieve the golf ball over the course of a round which can lead to muscle strain or possible injury, especially in elderly golfers or golfers with back or other health issues. In addition, such continuous strenuous physical activity of retrieving the golf ball in such a manner can also eventually lead to strain on the back muscles and knee joints of the golfer, which over time, can stiffen and further injure the player as well as cause the player to exhibit non-optimal form, slower swing speeds, and/or incorrect golf swing.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure related to a golf putter with a ball retention cavity for retrieving a golf ball were conceived and developed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.